


The Beginning

by MisterKissen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKissen/pseuds/MisterKissen
Summary: It started as a half cocked idea mentioned over the campfire. A what if scenario. It stuck with Naruto. The idea to go back. To fix things.(MCD Warning, because technically, for Naruto, everyone died. Offscreen though.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat/gifts).

It started as a half-cocked idea mentioned over the campfire. A what-if scenario. 

The surviving shinobi had been stretched thin. To the point that Naruto knew the name of everyone who was still alive. Given that Naruto was shit with names it quite said a lot about their situation. 

It stuck with Naruto. The idea to go back. To fix things. The what-if scenario that would make all the pain and loss go away. 

He'd never be able to do it alone though. 

So Naruto talked to the survivors.  
He talked to Ino about transferring the mind permanently. He talked to Sakura about the development of the brain to handle such an impact. He talked to Shikamaru about what to do if he could succeed in such an endeavor. Talked to Kurama and Gyūki if it could be done.  
Then he went to TenTen to start on the sealing arrey. 

The seal in itself was a masterpiece etched into Naruto's skin. Along with a death switch and the consciousness of the last few people that were left alive. 

When Naruto went back, he didn't go alone. Kurama, Gaara, Killer B, and Gyūki went along for the ride. 

It was late November when Naruto woke up in his three-year-old body after activating the seal. He didn't know what months it had been when he had left. Only that it was always dark and raining ashes of the dead. 

Sakura had been against this age. To young. The brain not developed enough to handle the trauma that came with remembrance. 

Kurama had assured her that the bijū would and could take care of the damage. 

Sakura had sighed and agreed while placing an age restriction on the rest: their seventh birthday and not a day sooner. 

Naruto had agreed and went. 

Using the seal came with the advantage that not only the consciousness was transferred but his chakra as well. 

Everything physical was not, much to his charging. 

Dodging his ANBU was hard. He had a tiny body that had no training whatsoever and he was facing full-grown Shinobi. Fortunately, Naruto was resourceful. 

Naruto spent the better time until Hinata's birthday to get used to his small body, and re-introducing himself to the streets of Konoha. 

He also accidentally stumbled across an entrance to the underground ROOT base. He marked the place with a Hiraishin seal and went on. 

When the envoy from Kumo arrived Naruto had his Kage Bunshin follow every single one of them while they were in the village. 

Naruto watched while the Kumo nin snuck on the Hyūga property. The clone dispelled, delivering the needed information. 

Another Kage Bunshin took the still sleeping Hinata, taking her to safety. 

A few moments later the door slid open, revealing the Kumo nin. 

"You know, given how prideful Kumo can be, I'd never imagined that they would kidnap little girls and then blame the little girl's family for your own failure. But hey, what do I know." Naruto said, sitting on Hinata's futon. 

The shinobi only started at Naruto. Clearly at loss with the situation at hand. 

"So here is what is going to happen; you are going to leave the Hyūga compound, without Hinata, if that wasn't clear for you. You are going to sign that treaty you came here to sign, then you are going to leave Konoha, without a Byakugan, and never come back." Naruto checked every item off on his fingers. "Or else I will deliver your decapitated head to A myself. Take your pick." 

Naruto delivered the decapitated head via Kage Bunshin to A. Killer B Was laughing for a month afterward. 

Most importantly: Hyūga Hizashi did not die in the aftermath.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, as it was, had a lot of time at his hands. Getting familiar with Konoha again only took so long, and mapping out the root base hadn’t been that much of an endeavor than Naruto had hoped (especially with his clones). There was only so much training he could do in such a small body. 

Leaving the village to travel had been on Naruto’s agenda. He had been to a lot of places during the war. It was only survival, never to admire the beauty of the land, or enjoy the local culture, not that there was any beauty or culture left when Naruto had come. Now he was free to do as he pleased, given that he didn’t actually leave the village. 

He had sent his clones out to mark every town and village with the Hiraishin. He already had markers in Kumo which made leaving the village a lot easier. 

He sighed. So much to do, and his alleys were far away. 

Naruto went around the wall enclosing Konoha. There were seals here. Spaced in regular intervals. Faded and drained of Chakra. 

He got the feeling that those had been placed by some powerful Fuinjutsu user. Like the Nidaime Hokage or maybe the Uzumaki Mito. He couldn't tell and Kurama had nothing to say on that topic. So Naruto did the only reasonable thing and reactivated them while modifying them in one go. 

They wouldn't need to be fed Chakra anymore but using Senjutsu instead. As long as there was nature Konoha would be safe. 

That too, only took so long and Naruto was bored. 

Fuck it, he'd cause some trouble. 

Producing a shadow clone, he teleported outside of Konoha. 

The form of Asura came naturally, a side effect of the time travel seal. 

Naruto remembers the names and faces he had worn before, the names and faces that Sasuke had worn as well. Intervened by a promise made when they were brothers by blood. 

The SixPath Chakra came as well, he pushed it down, to were Kurama was in his prison still. 

He went back to Konoha. 

The guards at the main gate were unfamiliar to Asura. They eyed him suspiciously when he entered, papers were signed, and he was allowed entrance. 

Being perceived as a civilian traveler from the lands of Land of Lightning (thanks, Bee) had its advantages, getting in had been easy. 

Naruto spotted his clone in the markets, getting a mischievous smile before he disappeared between the people again, ANBU tracking him stealthily. 

But Asura was not here to sightsee, or to do anything mediocre. He was here to cause trouble, and trouble they would get. 

The tunnels of ROOT had a sinister feeling to them, Asura could feel them from the street, winding their way through all of Konoha, making it a network of secret passages for people to use, to kill. For Danzō to as he pleased inside the very walls he swore to protect. 

He could feel the man at the market, radiating confident and general contentment. 

And Naruto would not stand for it. 

Shukakus’s and Son Goku’s chakra came to Asura the same way his own did, the same way he had learned to command Kurama’s. 

He wasn’t subtle about it, flooding the ground with their chakra, taking control over the underground network of tunnels. 

Every Shinobi was instantly on high alert. Asura could watch them stop, turn around, trying to locate the source of all this chakra that had just been released, while the civilians did as they always would, following their daily business like nothing was wrong. 

There was no immediate panic, but the Shinobi sprang into action anyways, approaching civilians with an evacuation order.

Ahura would wait for a moment for them to filter out.

It was only a matter of minutes before the marketplace was empty of people, besides the odd Shinobi running along. 

One of them stopped when he saw Asura, approaching him. 

“Go to the Hokage-Monument, we are evacuating.” 

Naruto only smiled, nodding his head, before digging his foot into the earth and opening it up with a short command to the Bijus’ chakra.

The Shinobi jumped back from Asura, watching with wide eyes as the earth split in half, crawling out of its own way and expose the tunnels beneath. 

“Kami!” The Shinobi breathed out, looking back and forth between Asura and crater he had just created. 

“Tell your Hokage, that he has a rat problem. Tell him to bring his council with him. I’ll be waiting.” Naruto said, addressing the stunned man, before taking a seat at the edge of the hole he created, collecting, collecting natural energy. 

The Sinobi took off in a hurry in the direction of where Asura could feel the Hokage and his council.

It also didn’t take long for others to arrive, surrounding Asura in a loose circle, ready to attack if necessary. 

Sarutobi Hiruzen took his sweet time, responding to Asura’s demand. But he did, and more importantly, he brought Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and most importantly Shimura Danzō.

Asura opened his eyes, taking in the white robe of office Sarutobi was wearing, the armor a clear outline under it. Ready to fight if necessary.

He got up, bowing down to Sarutobi in a polite greeting. 

“I’m very sorry about the property damage, but I was afraid I would not be granted an audience with you and your council, Hokage-sama.” Asura said politely, making sure to keep his hands visible, to not appear as a threat.

“You certainly got my attention now. What’s your name?” Sarutobi said cooly, regarding Asura carefully.

“My name is Ōtsutsuki Asura, I came to speak to you on behalf of my children - so few of them are left. I came to speak to you on behalf of my nieces and nephews - about to be slaughtered by one of your own. I came to speak to you on behalf of my cousins - who most definitely need guidance more now than ever.” 

Asura turning away from the Hokage and addressing Danzō. “I came for your head, Shimura Danzō, for you have killed most of my family maliciously and deviously, are about to take the children of my brother from me as well, and guiding my cousins into their own demise.”

Asura took a step forward, the chakra of the Bijū swirling with rage, ever-changing shape, masking Asura’s own chakra from being recognized. 

“I know what you did, Shimura Danzō. I know what you are about to do. I know, that you think that you are helping Konohagakure, that you are protecting it, but you are not. So I’m giving you the choice: Come with me quietly, and assure the survival of this beautiful Village hidden in the Leafs, or don’t, and I will make sure there will be no Konohagakure at the end of this.” 

Shimura Danzō took a step forward, aggression in the lines of his body, ready to attack. 

The chakra came on its own, attacking Danzō from the inside, burning his chakra coils, his intestines from the inside out. 

Shimura Danzō was dead before his body hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo, comment, or a kudo as a comment if you liked it.  
Or let me know if you've found a typo.  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is technically not finished, but I'm not writing here regulary.   
So I'm just going to put it as complete and hope for the best I guess.


End file.
